Titan Club
by Raputopu
Summary: Titan Club bukan ajang untuk main titan-titanan. Klub ini berdiri dengan berlandaskan jalinan persahabatan dan kekuatan titan. Semua yang terjadi di sini murni absurd, agak kacau, dan tak direncanakan. Bila terjadi kesalahan di luar teknis, maka kami siap menumbalkan Jean sebagai imbalan. (Alternate Universe, Parody, Drabble)


**A/N:** Pemanasan dulu nih sebelum siap-siap update Part VIII ALTER :) Fik berantakan yang ditulis hanya sebagai ajang senang-senang. Anggap saja sebagai fik syukuran karena saya berhasil menyelesaikan sebiji _goal_. Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Titan Club**_

 _ **A Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction**_

 _by Raputopu_

 _ **Attack on Titan**_ _ **Hijime Isayama**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **warn:**_ _OOC, absurd, Jean-abuse, typo, dan nggak semua kampus punya yang beginian._

 _ **genre:**_ _full parody_

 _ **Anggota Titan Club** (disortir berdasarkan dari tingkatan master sampai yang paling sering tertindas) : Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Sasha Brauss, Berthold Fubar, Reiner Braun, Jean yang Tak Ingin Tersakiti_

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, anggota baru!"

Mercon meledak ke udara dan serpihan makaroni bertebaran di depan muka.

Satu hal yang seorang Eren Jaeger sesalkan pada hari Burger Gratis yang sedang diadakan di kantin Universitas Shiganshina itu adalah, dia salah masuk ruangan, dengan mengira kamar kecil berpintu jeruji kecil-kecil itu adalah opsi lain sebagai tempat untuk buang air kecil.

Sudahlah. Intinya Eren salah masuk ke portal. Ini pintu masuk menuju dunia lain. Dan sayangnya di sini tidak ada kamera _CCTV_ yang bisa membuatnya didatangi paranormal botak dan menyelamatkannya dari serangan makhluk astral yang sedang pesta piyama.

Bahkan sebelum diizinkan, Eren keburu melesat bagai _cheetah_ kelaparan yang menyetir pesawat jet, mendobrak pintu—bahkan lupa kalau pintu itu sedang dikunci— membuat engselnya lepas dan Sasha marah-marah karena tagihan pengeluaran bulan ini membengkak, padahal Jean sudah menunggak uang kas selama tiga semester.

Hanji Zoe, selaku ketua suku, terpaksa hanya bisa menghela napas, padahal geregetan, dan berkata dengan bijak. "Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang tidak kompeten dengan klub kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian, Eren mengira hidupnya baik-baik saja.

 _Namun, tidak lagi_ setelah ia menerima surat teror yang diselipkan di bawah pintu asrama ketika ia baru saja makan malam di balkon.

 _SELAMAT! ANDA DITERIMA SEBAGAI ANGGOTA BARU DI TITAN CLUB!_

 _MOHON SEGERA MENGISI DAFTAR ABSEN DI RUANG PERTEMUAN PADA HARI SELASA PUKUL 3 PAGI._

 _AKAN ADA ANGGOTA KAMI YANG BERNAMA RIVAILLE YANG MENUNGGU DI SANA._

 _TES SEKUNDER AKAN DILAKSANAKAN PUKUL 3.30 PAGI SETELAH PERSIAPAN._

 _NB: Kondom ada di bawah laci nomor tiga dari kanan. Kami tidak memiliki dana khusus jika anda mengalami persalinan._

 _SALAM TITAN!_

.

 _Kuda betina hamil, bunuh saja aku sekarang._

 _Sreekkk!_

Lembar-lembar kertas dirobek penuh murka dan terbang melewati jendela kamar lantai dua dan mengotori halaman asrama. Dari kejauhan terdengar amukan ibu-ibu asrama yang tensinya berlipat ganda.

Sejak saat itu, Eren resmi menjadi anggota Titan Club dengan tubuh yang telah ternoda walau Mama Papa melarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day #1** Gombalan : suatu afeksi yang dilancarkan melalui verbal, dengan kalimat yang terstruktur apik, dengan tujuan dapat menggoda lawan jenis atau pasangan homo, agar membuat target yang bersangkutan mengalami fase _klepek-klepek_ (1) dan membuat sang korban bersikeras mengajak berumah-tangga bahkan sampai kawin tiga kali.

 _Klepek-klepek :_ menggelepar dengan mulut berbusa

-Sasha, 2015, Sekretaris Titan Club

 **.**

"Gombal-gombalan sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana cara kalian menggombal seseorang?" ujar Hanji, yang dua menit lalu baru saja mendapat notifikasi berita di ponselnya yang berisi artikel tentang ' _Dari 10 Wanita, Hanya 7 yang Suka Digombal, Sisanya Berketombe'_ , dan tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk melontarkan pertanyaan ini pada seluruh anggota Titan Club.

"Gombal? Aduh, itu perkara mudah!" kata Jean, yang pernah menjuarai kompetisi _Asia's Next Top Gombal_ , menjadi duta DJARUM ( _Demi Jiwamu Aku Rela Untuk Mati_ ) dan konsisten menghadiri kampanye anti-jomblo. "Siapa? Siapa yang ingin digombal di sini?"

Sementara itu, anggota lainnya hanya terdiam dan bungkam, pasalnya mereka tidak paham dengan bahasa kuda.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggombal? Oh, baiklah. " sahut Hanji, mengangguk mengerti. (Jean melontarkan protes yang sia-sia. " _ **Hei**_!")

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan cara kalian saat menggombal seseorang." katanya mantap.

Eren yang baru saja diospek dua hari yang lalu dan menderita trauma pasca dilecehkan di ruangan yang namanya tak ingin disebut namanya, kontan langsung terkejut begitu mendengar hal-hal tabu yang identik dengan gombalan, rayuan, dan _'lepas celanamu atau kugigit dari luar',_ dan membuatnya harus mengganti nama di ID Card dengan nama Mawar ( _nama disamarkan_ ). "Apa topik hari ini tidak yang lain?"

Terakhir kali ada yang kebablasan berkata demikian, ia dilempar dari jendela lantai dua. Tapi kali ini kasusnya beda, untung saja Eren sudah lulus tes dengan nilai sempurna, _berkat tangan terampil Rivaille, tentu saja_.

Hanji menulikan telinganya. "Dimulai dari Sasha dan Connie!" tunjuk si kacamata.

Ternyata anggota Titan Club memiliki cara masing-masing untuk menggombali seseorang, baik yang disengaja, maupun yang disebabkan luka lama.

Contohnya saja Sasha dan Connie yang memerankan adegan seorang kasir dan pembeli _._

"Kembaliannya $3, terima kasih sudah berbelanja di tempat kami."

"Iya, sama-sama." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Eh, maaf ada yang tertinggal!"

Sasha mengerjap. "Apa?"

" _Namamu_."

 _Nah_ , Beda kasusnya dengan Reiner dan Berthold, yang mendapat undian untuk memerankan dua pria yang kebetulan sedang duduk di tempat yang sama di sebuah bus menuju Narnia, dan mereka harus saling mengetahui nama lawan bicaranya, tanpa mempraktekkan cara kenalan yang picisan ( _Bapak kamu penjual kartu nama ya? | Ih, abang kok tau? | Soalnya abang pengen tahu nama kamu._ )

 _Sumpah, basi._ Jangan tanya kenapa Hanji menumbalkan Reiner dan Berthold sebagai korban mucikari untuk memerankan peran _gay,_ semua kesalahan terletak pada otak kanannya.

Memakai media kursi rapat sebagia perumpanan kursi bus, Reiner mendekati Berthold yang sedang mengocok _milkshake._

"Dari Universitas Shiganshina juga?" tanya Reiner.

"Benar."

"Kelihatannya aku pernah melihatmu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Berthold tersenyum simpul.

"Ayolah." Reiner mendesak.

Berthold memilin senyum malu-malu.

"Hei, sebentar-sebentar. Rasanya temanku pernah menceritakanmu. Kau cukup terkenal, _bukan_? Hmm, siapa ya namamu?" Reiner terlihat sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Berthold memainkan senyumnya. "Coba tebak."

" _Sudirman,_ ya _?_ "

Alis Berthold bertaut. "Hah… Sudirman?"

" _Sukirman?"_

"S-Sukirman?"

" _Sukijan? Suciman?"_

Apa-apaan ini—

" _Sulaeman?_ "

"Bukan! Bukan!" Berthold buru-buru memotong. "Berthold. Namaku Berthold."

Reiner mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oooh, jadi Berthold, ya?" Reiner menaik-naikkan alisnya. "Baiklah, aku Reiner. Salam kenal juga."

Beda kasusnya dengan Eren dan Rivaille. Kali ini mereka memerankan peran seorang dokter dan pasien.

"Dek, bisa lihat wajahnya sebentar?"

Untungnya Eren masih polos.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya—" _BUAGH!_

Gigi Eren lepas satu.

Belum apa-apa sebuah kartu nama melayang ke wajahnya.

"Ini kartu namaku. Aku adalah seorang dokter gigi. Kau bisa datang kapan saja."

Eren membaca kartu nama itu.

" _Dokter Rivaille."_

"Jangan panggil ' _Dokter',"_ bisik Rivaille. "panggil ' _Daddy'."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next:**

 **Day #2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Cuman fik iseng di siang hari. Yang baca sampai sini berarti otaknya sama absurdnya dengan saya, hoho.

 _Sign, Rapuh_


End file.
